runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Bunyip
De Bunyip is een Summoning familiar die gemaakt kan worden vanaf level 68. Hij wordt gesummoned door middel van een Bunyip pouch. Het is een veel gebruikte familiar tijdens gevechten. Een Bunyip pouch maakt men door een Summoning pouch te gebruiken op een Summoning obelisk met 110 spirit shards, een Green charm en een raw shark in de inventory. De Swallow whole scroll maakt het gebruik van de Swallow whole special move van de Bunyip mogelijk. Door de pouch op een Summoning obelisk te gebruiken maak je 10 scrolls. Swallow whole Swallow whole is de special move voor de Bunyip, die de speler in staat stelt om ongekookte vis te eten, indien zij het benodigde Cooking level hiervoor hebben. Spelers die Waterfiends dood maken vinden deze scrol handig omdat ze raw Lobsters en Sharks droppen , en zo kunnen ze langer op deze plaats blijven. Men ontvangt geen Cooking xp voor het gebruik van de Swallow Whole scroll. Hitpoints herstellen De bunyip herstelt automatisch elke 15 seconden 20 Constitution, tot en met het maximale aantal van de speler. Dit herstellende effect maakt de bunyip handig voor gevechten omdat de bunyip in 44 minuten tot 3520 Constitution kan herstellen. Dit is ongeveer gelijk aan een volle inventory lobsters. Speciale vaardigheid Spelers kunnen rauwe vis op de bunyip gebruiken om een willekeurig aantal (van 1 tot en met 8) water runes te krijgen. Welke soort vis is hierbij onbelangrijk. Dialoog Spelers kunnen praten met de Bunyip vanaf level 68 Summoning. Hieronder staan de mogelijke dialogen. *'Bunyip': Glorp glorpglorp glorp glorpglorp? (Where are we going and why is it not to the beach?) *'Player' : Well, we have a fair few places to go, but I suppose we could go to the beach if we get time. *'Bunyip': Glorp! Glorpglorpglorp glorpglorp! (Bonza! I'll get my board ready!) *'Player' : Well, even if we do go to the beach I don't know if we'll have time for that. *'Bunyip': Glorp glorp glorpglorp (Awww, that's a drag...) *'Bunyip': Glorpglorp, glorp glorpglorp glorp? (Hey Bruce, can we go down to the beach t'day?) *'Player' : Well, I have a lot of things to do today but maybe later. *'Bunyip': Glorpglorp! (Bonza!) *'Bunyip': Glorp glorpglorp glorpglorp glorp, glorpglorp! (Pass me another bunch of shrimps, mate!) *'Player' : I don't know if I want any more water runes. *'Bunyip': Glorpglorpglorp, glorpglorp glorp! (Righty, but I do know that I want some shrimps!) *'Player' : A fair point. *'Bunyip': Glorpglorp (Sigh...) *'Player' : What's the matter? *'Bunyip': Glorp glorp glorpglorpglorp, glorpglorp. (I'm dryin' out in this sun, mate.) *'Player' : Well, what can I do to help? *'Bunyip': Glorpglorpglorp, glorpglorp, glorp glorp, glorp! (Well, fish oil is bonza for the skin, ya know.) *'Player' : Oh, right, I think I see where this is going. (Wanneer men vis bij zich draagt) *'Bunyip': Glorpglorp glorpglorp glorp, glorp. (I see you've got some fish there, mate.) *'Player' : Yeah, but I might cook them up before I give them to you! *'Bunyip': Glorpglorp...Glorp glorp glorpglorp glorp (Humans...always ruining good fishes.) *'Player' : You know, some people prefer them cooked. *'Bunyip': Glorp. Glorp glorpglorp glorp. (Yeah. We call 'em freaks.) en:Bunyip